1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method for displaying moving images and an information processing device and an information processing method for coding and decoding three-dimensional data such as moving images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home entertainment systems are proposed that are capable of reproducing moving images as well as running game programs. In home entertainment systems, a GPU generates three-dimensional images using polygons (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,999).
Regardless of whether an image is a moving image or still image, improvement in efficiency of displaying the image is an important and constant challenge. Therefore, various technologies have been developed and put into a practical use in many ways such as a compression technology, a transmission technology, an image processing technology, and a display technology of image data, allowing high-definition images to be enjoyed in various scenes in a familiar manner.
There is always a demand for displaying high-definition images with good responsiveness in accordance with user requests. For example, in order to realize image display that offers freedom with respect to user's point of view such as enlarging an area of user's interest in the entire image being displayed or moving the area to another area, with good responsiveness, it is necessary to allow for random access while processing large-size image data in a short period of time. Thus, there is a need for further progress of technologies.